Elf- A Story of Discovery
by Breathtaking Chaos
Summary: The war was won, and Voldemort is gone. It is left to Minerva McGonagall to teach a new generation of witches and wizards. But the house-elves have a something they've been hiding since Harry Potter entered Hogwarts. Maybe now, now that the war is won, they will choose to unveil the secret behind the curtain.
1. Another Year, Another Adventure

She wasn't. But she was. Just there, in the background. Almost real, not quite there.

Silently creeping from shadow to shadow, Lympie slipped past the crowd. The girl, Hermione Granger, didn't even blink when a shadow passed in front of her. Must have been a house-elf, she thought. And it was. Almost.

Reaching the kitchens in record time, Lympie was greeted by Winky and Dobby. "Where Lympie be? We be waiting. The feast for the Masters and Misses not make itself," scolded Winky. "Lonnie be wanting to talk with Lympie. Lympie be having a Master this year."

"Lympie does?" asked Lympie incredulously.

"Yes. Now go see Lonnie. He tell you important things about Master. Mypo is be asking for clothes from Master of School, and Lympie be taking his place."

"Yes. Lympie be going now," said Lympie, and scurried off to find Lonnie. Lympie found the old House-elf matriarch cooking for the feast at her customary post.

"Lonnie, Lympie here to be receiving Lympie's Masters name," said Lympie, bowing her head in respect.

"Lympie be having Transfiguration Miss."

"Miss?" asked Lympie.

"Yes. The Miss of Hogwarts."

"Lympie be very happy. Lympie ready to serve."

"Good. Lympie go talk to Mypo. She be telling you about your new Miss. Lympie starts tonight," said Lonnie.

"Oh yes, Lympie go find Mypo. Lympie will serve her new Miss tonight."

Then she darted off, locating Mypo at in the Trasfiguration Mistresses' room. "Lympie is here. Mypo be teaching Lympie about new Miss?" asked Lympie.

"Yes. Lympie be cleaning Misses clothes once a week. Lympie must always have a biscuits ready for miss, and a pot of Earl Grey tea. No milk or sugar. Lympie must never touch what is on Misses desk, and Miss should only see Lympie when she wants to. Lympie clean everything at night, but never Misses desk. Lympie cleaning Misses office and classroom, but Lympie never touch Misses desk. Never," repeated Mypo, stressing the point.

"Lympie know what to do now. Lympie be good house elf," said Lympie, eagerly nodding.

"Good. Mypo be leaving after the feast. Mypo show Lympie to Miss, then Mypo ask for clothes."

Lympie nodded. "Yes, Mypo show Lympie to Miss, then Mypo ask for clothes."

Professor McGonagall entered her rooms and removed her glasses immediately, flicking her wand to put down her hair. She was surprised when Mypo arrived in front of her. She usually didn't see the house elf. "Mypo is going to leave Hogwarts. Does Miss want to meet her new elf, Lympie?"

But Minerva was too tired to meet her new elf. "No, that's ok, Mypo. I hope you have a good life outside of Hogwarts. Goodbye," she said sincierley, eyes tearing slightly.  
She was quite fond of the house elf, but she knew that Mypo had found a mate in another house. So she was leaving.

Nodding her head once, Mypo disappeared with a pop. Minerva briefly wondered how her new house elf was going to be, before drawing a warm bath and lounging in the tub. Voldemort was gone, but the previous years students were repeating a grade due to the lack of proper education while Voldemort controlled Hogwarts. And there was a new set of firsties. She was stressed.

Relaxing into the hot water, she let her mind mull over the thoughts that had been pestering her. Albus had become more closed off since the war, and was withdrawing from her. It had her worried. Severus had lost his voice, and now communicated with a specialized charm Hermione Granger had developed for him. She could tell he disliked not having a proper voice. With Albus withdrawing, so was he. Severus had showed up for meals less and less in the summer, and with no Albus to pull him out of his shell, it was getting worse.

Minerva noticed that her head was beginning to droop, and she decided that these thoughts could wait.

When she exited the tub, she found a pristine white towel hanging next to her sink. Toweling herself dry, Minerva prepared for bed, and was asleep before she could think to call on her new house elf to meet her.


	2. Lost, Found, And Everything In Between

**CityCat: Thanks! Yes, Dobby survived, as did Severus and Albus. I wanted to bring Fred back too, but I thought that might be too much. O.o *shrug***

**Due to the sudden number of readers, I decided to put a second chapter up! Just the one review made me very happy! I love reviews, enjoy feedback,and use flames to roast marshmallows! Without further ado, may I present**

**Lost, Found And Everything Inbetween **

* * *

Minerva awoke the next morning when her Tempus charm went off. She was surprised to find her clothing already laid out at the foot of her bed, waiting for her. Mypo had never done things like this, but Minerva supposed she hadn't asked her to. Never the less, it was nice. She dressed and emerged into her sitting room.

What she was surprised to find was a neat sitting room, but not sparkling clean like most house elves. It was organized, but it had an aesthetic design to it. A book was artfully placed on the coffee table, next to a beautifully arranged chess set. Books were sorted by authour, something she had never gotten around to. It was almost like- like a human had cleaned.

Shaking off the odd though, Minerva left her rooms, deciding to have a chat with her House Elf when she returned from classes.

At breakfast, Albus greeted her with a smile and a wink, as was customary. In the day that followed, things went smoothly. She did have an extra class to teach, do to the two sets of first years. And classes were larger. But when it came to strict, she could to that.

Chaos came at dinner. No one could find Hermione. Harry and Ron were worried because there were still rouge Death Eaters and the wards of Hogwarts had yet to reach full power again.

"Professor McGonagall," called Harry.

"Yes, Potter?" Professor McGonagall replied crisply, turning to face the war hero. She had been on her way to the teachers table. The worry she found in his emerald green eyes chocked her for a second, and she remember another pair just like them from years past. But she didn't have time to dwell on that.

"I can't find Hermione anywhere! She's disappeared!"

"Have you tried the library, Potter?" she asked sardonically, arching an eyebrow to conceal her growing worry. She had to stay strong.

"Yes, Professor. Everywhere. I even asked Lavender and Parvati to check the girls dormitory. She's gone missing."

"Don't worry, Potter. She will be found," reassured Professor McGonagall. Sweeping the rest of the way to the head table, she whispered in Albus' ears.

"Miss Granger has gone missing. You know the danger she is in. We must find her."

"Yes," was Headmaster Dumblesore's only reply, before he stood. "All students will return to their dormitories," he announced to the student body. Whispers popped up everywhere, but everyone complied. As soon as the hall was cleared of students, and only Harry and Ron remained, the Headmaster turned to the group of teachers congregated around him.

"Miss Granger has gone missing. We must find her."

There were gasp and worried looks all over. Everyone understood the danger that the brains of the Golden Trio -and a Muggleborn- was in from rouge Death Eaters.

Professor McGonagall took charge. "Fillius and Pomona, please take the first floor and the greenhouses. Argus and Hagrid, the second floor and the forest. Severus, you take the dungeons. You know them best. Albus, the third floor. Poppy, you and Auroura take the fourth and fifth. No, on second thought, Poppy, you stay in the hospital wing. Septima, you go with Auroura. Cuthbert, if you could float through the sixth floor and alert me of anything. I will be on the seventh floor. Search your area then meet here again. Send Albus or I a patronus if you find her. Get her to Poppy of she needs it. We can search the grounds as a group."

Everyone nodded, even Albus, and ran off to do their job. Minerva climbed the seven flights of stairs to the seventh floor. Hogwarts knew of her dilemma, and let her straight to her destination. She knew she was on the seventh floor. But the hallway she found herself in was unfamiliar. She could only hope that this was the Castle's way of showing her where to look.

She found Hermione in a bathroom.

She was sobbing, clutching a crumpled piece of parchment to her chest. Minerva sat next to her on the dirty, uncleaned floor, and wrapped an arm around the younger girl.

"Hermione," she murmured in Hermione's ear, giving her a squeeze.

Hermione just leaned into Minerva, tears staining to Professor's robes. Minerva just held her until she began to hiccup, sobs abiding.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's going to be okay," said Minerva quietly.

"M-my parents," hiccuped Hermione. "They're g-gone." Then she dissolved into a mees of tears again, sobbing hardener than ever.

Minerva gasped when she realized what had happened. Rouge Death Eaters must have found them, still in a Austrailia. "Oh, Hermione. You'll be fine. It's fine, you'll be fine," she whispered, then kept murmuring assurances to Hermione, holding the young girl.

Hermione slowly regained her composure, finally realizing who she was sobbing into. "Oh! Professor, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, pulling back.

"No, it's alright, Miss Granger," assured Minerva, one again reverting to proper titles. "Everyone must cry sometimes. But come. You're friends are worried."

Minerva stood, brushing her robes off, then reached out a hand to Hermione, who took it greatfully. She stood, then adresses the older woman again. "I'm truly sorry, Professor."

"And I assure you, it is fine, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall was back in full force, walls pulled up and bolted in place. There were things that had to remain hidden. "Now, shall we retun to the hall? We have an entire team searching for you."

"Oh, Professor, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't think I would cause so much trouble." She looked down, ashamed.

"Nonsense. You have had a terrible tragedy. You have every right to want to be alone." Then Minerva beckoned to Hermione and began to walk, taking them to the Headmasters office. She sent a patronus while she walked, calling everyone to meet them.

A/N: I am holding a poll for the pairing you guys want! It's on my Profile for anyone who wants to contribute!


	3. Meeting Thy Servant

**Hello, my ppl! Okay, this chapter is short, but I felt I'd reached a natural breaking point. Reviews are welcome, flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**livingarandomreality-Thanks! I love reviews, and they inspire me to write better and faster!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Harry and Ron all but tackled Hermione when they saw her.

"Blimey, Hermione, you had us scared!" said Ron loudly.

"I'm sorry guys. I-I just had to be alone for a while," said Hermione, composure beginning to fracture.

Minerva beckoned to the group, leaving the trio in the office as they all exited. Before anyone could ask her anything, she escaped to her room, wanting to mull over her thoughts.

Needing some tea, she called for Mypo. When her house elf didn't appear she remembered that she had a new elf. "Lympie," she called.

There was a small pop, and a small, young girl with curly black hair and emerald green eyes was looking up at her. "Lympie serves. What can Lympie do for Miss?"

The last thing that Minerva thought was 'Belladonna?' before everything went black.

***  
Lympie reacted quickly. Snapping her fingers, Minerva was quickly levitated and swept to her bed. Another snap and she was in bed. Yes another and her clothes were changed. Satisfied, she disappeared with a pop.

"Lonnie," she said nervously, approaching the Hogwarts Matriarch. "Miss be fainting when she see Lympie. What should Lympie do?"

She had been puzzled by her Misses behavior and come to ask Lonnie about it. Lonnie tuned to Lympie, assessing the young 'elf'. "Lympie, there be things to know. Lonnie will tell you. Follow." Lonnie turned, leading the young one into a room off to the side.

"Lympie, you is not an elf. You is a Miss."

"What?" exclaimed Lympie. "Lympie is a elf. Lympie serves."

"Lympie served, yes. But Lympie is a Miss. Lympie does not serve anymore. Lympie is now Lyssa."

"Lyssa?" asked Lympie, puzzled.

"Yes," said Lonnie. "Miss of Transfiguration will call on you soon. You is now a Miss. You is now Lyssa."

Still not completely understanding but never the less determined to do as Lonnie said, Lympie, no Lyssa, marched from the room, head held high.

Minerva awoke in her bed, almost convinced it had been a dream. But when she saw that she was now in sleeping clothes she had never worn, she knew it wasn't. Nervous and very worried, she called quietly for her house-elf, almost hoping she wouldn't appear.

"Lympie?"

Her hopes were dashed when she heard a small pop at the foot of her bed and saw a mass of black hair over her footboard. A small child, maybe seven or eight, walked around to the side of the bed, looking up at Minerva with nervous eyes.

"Lyssa is here. Lyssa is a Miss. Lonnie said that Lyssa is a Miss." Other than that, the girl gave no other explanation, still looking at Minerva with her wide green eyes.

Struck by the girl's appearance, which brought back painful memories, she slowly stood from her bed and kneeled by the girl. "Hello, Lyssa. My name is Minerva. I need you to come meet someone."

"Miss of Tranfiguration is telling Lyssa to come with. Lyssa will follow Miss."

Minerva McGonagall had just crossed the point of no return.


	4. All the Answers-Maybe

**livingarandomreality-Yes, indeed, she is a girl. The drama is beginning. ^.^**

**Here you go, a new chapter. I tried to make it longer for y'all.**

**Without further ado.**

* * *

Confused and concerned Minerva led the young girl up to the Headmaster's office, careful to keep out of sight of any wayward students. Lyssa was quiet the entire time, not saying a word, not making a sound.

Luckily, Albus was still in his office, busy signing various documents and replying to various messages. "Albus," said Minerva, bringing him from his half asleep state over a letter to full awareness.

"Minerva, how good to see you. Come in, come in," he beckoned. "What brings you up here so late at night?"

"Well, actually..." she trailed off, unsure how to proceed. Deciding that beating around the bush would do no good, she simply stepped aside, revealing a perfectly quiet Lyssa.

"Minerva?" asked Dumbledore. "What is this?"

"Go on," Minerva said to Lyssa, "Tell him what you've told me."

"Lyssa is a Miss," said the young child. "Lonnie said that Lyssa is a Miss."

"Lonnie?" asked Albus.

"Lonnie said Lyssa was a Miss," repeated Lyssa, as of that was all she knew.

"Lonnie," mumbled Albus, deep in thought. "Lonnie, Lonnie." Head snapping up, he looked at the pair of women -well, one woman, one child. "To the kitchens," he exclaimed.

"Albus, now is not the time for one of your silly crusades!" scolded Minerva. "We need to figure this out!"

"Ahh, but you see, Minerva, we will find all of out answers in the kitchens. We will figure this out in the kitchens." Twinkle in his eye almost blinding, he tapped a wall next to his bookshelf and a staircase appeared. "This way, ladies," he said jovially, starting down the stairs.

Minerva and Lyssa both followed, Lyssa silent and Minerva silently fuming. They reached the kitchens in five minutes, and no matter how many questions Minerva asked, her only answer was 'In the kitchens, my dear.'

My dear your arse, thought Minerva.

When they finally stepped off the staircase, the wall closed behind the trio, and Albus led them all to a small room in the back of the kitchens. The house elves parted, as if Albus was Moses parting the Red Sea. None of them spoke, just backed away silently.

Sitting on a stool in the middle of said room, flicking through timetables floating in from of her, was an old, small elf. Albus called to her, and she looked up, eyes old, wise, and twinkling.

"Master of Hogwarts is here. How can Lonnie help Master?", asked the elf, hopping off her stool and approaching the group.

"Actually, Lonnie, I was hoping you cold explain, well, this..." he said, steeping aside to reveal Lyssa for the second time that day.

"Lonnie can tell Master of Miss Lyssa. Does Master want to know?"

"Yes, Lonnie, we very much would," encouraged Albus, nodding his head. Minerva stayed silent through this entire process, sensing that it was a sort of... ritual.

"Lonnie will explain to Master, then," said Lonnie, and with a snap of her long fingers, a small set of papers appeared next to her. "Lonnie will start at the beginning." And with another snap, three seats appeared for the trio; a plush chair for Albus, a comfortable one for Minerva, and a small, stool-like chair for Lyssa. Lonnie elected to stand.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Lonnie began her tale.

"It was the night Mister Potter arrived, with a scar on his head and a strong heart. That's when Lyssa was brought. She wasn't a Miss yet. Dirlie found her in the kitchen. No elf knew how she had arrived. Not even Lonnie. Lonnie didn't see anything. But Lyssa was there.

"Lonnie was called, and Lonnie arrived and looked at Lyssa. On top of Lyssa Lonnie found a letter and a large, thick package," said Lonnie, producing a letter from her pile. She set in floating to the right of the group.

"In the package were papers. Lonnie found a certificate of when Lyssa was brought to this life, a paper saying that Lyssa was now under the care of Lonnie. And then there was a ritual." Lonnie did not elaborate, choosing to continue without explaining said ritual. "Lonnie did not know what Lonnie should to do. So Lonnie read the letter." That's when Lonnie finally floated the letter to Minerva even as Albus was reaching for it. Taking it from the air, Minerva opened it and began to read.

She read it thrice over before finally conceding to read it out loud.

"Matriarch Lonnie, I can not tell you who I am. But I can tell you who my mother is. My mother is Minerva McGonagall. And I can tell you who my daughter is. My daughter is Lyssa McGonagall, the child you have now.

"I hate to give her to you. But this is my only hope. She has to survive this war, but I am being chased and my mother is trying to keep a school of children alive. I can not add another child to her list.

"I beg of you, raise her as your own. I know of a ritual that will make her your own. Give her your magic. It is in the package I gave you. Read it, follow it. Please, you are my last hope.

"And when the war is done, perform the second ritual. Remove from her the elf you have made her. Please. Let her live the life I never could. When it is done, when you are ready, give her to my mother. She will know who I am. She will know who I was. Give. Lyssa to Minerva McGonagall. A grandchild to replace the child she never had.

"When you know the time is right, do this for me. This is the only way to keep Lyssa safe. I knew you. I helped you with your child. Now I ask that you care for mine.

"Truly and forever the Daughter That Never Was of Minerva McGonagall,

"B. M." Minerva let out a strangled sob as she read the initials, a single tear leaking from the corner of her eye. Albus reached out an arm to comfort her but was surprised when Lonnie nodded no. Trusting the elf, he put his arm down. What surprised him even more was when Lyssa hopped of her stool and ran to Minerva, wrapping her arms around whatever part of Minerva she could reach.

Minerva found a pair of little, strong arms wrapped around her torso, a light body leaning across her legs. Letting out another choked sound, she allowed the tears to flow. Shaking with silent sobs, she lifted Lyssa into her lap and stroked her hair, smoothing the raven locks down over and over.

Lyssa, knowing that she didn't have to say anything, only hold taught, just sat there, embracing Minerva, allowing the older woman's tears to soak her hair. Albus tried to approach once again, and this time found his way blocked by house elf magic. Lonnie shook her head once again and pointed to a door that had appeared behind him. Taking the hint, he left the room, leaving two lonely souls to comfort each other.

Watching the two embrace, one sad and the other serving, Lonnie said to herself and only herself, "The Elf is too strong. And the young Miss will have to fight if she ever wants it gone."


	5. Waiting And Learning

**CityCat- Maybe, maybe not. Also, the elves noticed, but had been told not to mention it. There will be more explanation later.**

**livingarandomreality-We'll see! I'me not sure whether to have Lyssa introduced now or later. I guess I'll just let the story flow and follow it!**

**Okay then. Umm, not sure what to say so I'm going to shut up now. **

**Here, the part you actually care about!**

* * *

Minerva had to teach her class, something she was reminded of by a stern Lonnie. "Mistress has to teach. Mistress can explain to Miss later. Now Misstress must go."

Knowing that it was true, she wiped her tears and fixed her robes. Not able to say anything to Lyssa directly before breaking down, she turned to Lonnie. "Lonnie, I will return for Lyssa after dinner. She will sleep in my rooms tonight. All of her belongings will arrive in my rooms. You will prepare a guest bedroom."

Nodding one last time, she swept out of the room. She didn't notice when Lonnie flicked her fingers and fixed the bun that had become undone at the crown of her skull.

Lyssa turned to Lonnie. "Lyssa be sleeping in Mistress Minerva's room now?"

"Yes. Young Miss will sleep with Mistress Minerva." Lonnie bowed to Lyssa.

"Why did Lonnie bow? Lonnie doesn't bow to Lyssa."

"Lyssa is Miss. Lyssa is Miss now. Lonnie will treat her so."

Shaking her head, Lyssa bit her lip. "Lyssa does not understand. Lyssa is Miss now, but Lyssa has always served. Lyssa is an elf."

"Lyssa does not serve. Lyssa can not serve. Lyssa is not an elf. She is a Miss."

Gnawing on her lip now, Lyssa nodded, still puzzled. "Lyssa does not serve?"

"Yes. Lyssa does not serve."

Knowing that she would get no more out of this, Lyssa wisely quieted, bowing her head in acceptance. "Okay."

"Now Miss Lyssa must come. Miss Lyssa has new rooms."

Lyssa sat on the bed she had been given, swinging her legs. She was to wait for Misstress Minerva to arrive. The room was clean, spotless, even, and she had nothing to do. Resisting the urge to wander, she played with the hem of the blanket. It slowly frayed, but she kept playing with it. When it was tangled and beyond repair, she snapped her fingers and it was fixed.

She was patient for a total of six hours. Then she couldn't help it.

She knew she should wait, but she jumped off the bed and crept from the room. Noting how the room was slightly off, she walked around silently, moving this, fixing that. When she was satisfied, she went to the bathroom. The floor was wet, a towel was damp and hanging up. With a wave of her fingers, the towel was gone, replaced with a new, fully towel. With another wave, the floor was dry.

Hearing the door open to the sitting room, she scurried back to the room she had been left in, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Lyssa!" called Minerva. "Where are you?"

Running out, bare feet padding in the floor, she stopped short in front of a startled Minerva. "Oh."

"Lyssa is here, Misstress Minerva," said Lyssa.

Kneeling down in front of the child, she looked into her eyes. "First things, first, Lyssa. I am not Mistress Minerva. No one is your Mistress or your Master. You should call everyone by their name. My name is Minerva. Understood?"

Lyssa nodded. "Lyssa understands, Mis- Minerva."

"Secondly, you mustn't refer to yourself in third person. So, it is 'I understand, Minerva.' Alright?"

"Ly-I understand, Minerva."

"Okay. Now, we need to get your room ready. Will you take me to it?"

"Yes, Minerva."

"You needn't say my name every time."

"Okay. This way." Lyssa led Minerva to her room, a beige block of color. Everything was bland. The bed was beige, the walls were white, the dresser was a light wood.

"Alright, Lyssa, what's your favorite color?"

"What?" said Lyssa.


	6. Miss Lyssa

**livingarandomrelaity- Yeah, I had a hard time finding a balance between elf and human. Glad you like it! **

**rosie0522- Thanks! Reveiws make me want to write more!**

**SO sorry, guys. I haven't updated in forever! Ive had killer writes block and a heap of homework. Sorry this chapter is short, but I had to get you guys something! Please review, it makes me want to write more!**

* * *

When Minerva tucked Lyssa in that night, her walls were a royal purple, and the rest of her room a multitiude of purple shades. Lyssa had tried to sleep on the floor, but Minerva had been firm.

Leaving a quiet Lyssa in her room, Minerva went to her couch and collapsed on it. Her eyes began to droop closed, but just before she could drop off to to sleep, there was a knock on the door.

Blinking sleep from her eyes, she walked to her door. Checking her appearance in case it was a student, Minerva opened the door. Standing in front of her was Severus Snape in all his snarky glory. "Albus told me. Let me in," he all but demanded.

"Told you what?" asked Minerva, wanting to be sure before she revealed Alyssa.

"Don't play dumb, Minerva. It doesn't suit you," he shot back, raising a single eyebrow.

"Fine," conceded Minerva, stepping aside. Severus swept in, perching on the edge of the single wooden chair in her sitting room. Minerva took a seat across from him on her couch.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk about Lyssa," he said, choosing to elaborate when she said nothing in return. "I've seen children who were raised by eleves. Nothing as drastic is this, and some turn out fine. But some end up quiet and serving. I don't even know what the ritual Albus spoke about does, and I need to find out."

"You're right," said Minerva. "I had to convince Lyssa not to sleep on the floor. We need that ritual, but now is not the time to get it."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Yes. But I need to speak with the girl tomorrow as well. I need to see the effects of this ritual."

"Come here tomorrow after dinner. We'll be ready," said Minerva, the tone of her voice leaving no room for argument.

Severus nodded before he swept from the room, robes billowing behind him. "How does he do that?" mused Minerva after she was sure he was gone. Then she pulled herself up and went to prepare herself for bed.

***  
When a Minerva woke the next morning, there was a hot cup of tea waiting for her in her sitting room. Lyssa sat on the couch, legs swinging. "Thank you, Lyssa, and good morning," said Minerva.

"Good morning, Misst- Minerva," said Lyssa, correcting herself halfway through.

"Lyssa, I need you to stay here today, and I have someone who wants to meet you after dinner."

"Okay."

"You can pop down to the kitchens and the elves will get you food, but make sure you aren't seen. People aren't ready for you yet. Alright?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, Minerva," said Lyssa.

"Okay. I'll be back after dinner." Minerva left Lyssa alone in the room, heading off to breakfast.

Lyssa sat on the couch until she got hungry. Nervous and apprehensive, she popped down to thr kitches. There, she experienced something she never had before. Elves flocked around her, offering her food and drink, little pastries and toast. Unsure what to do, Lyssa took a pastry and a glass of water, and was quickly seated.

Beginning to get uncomfortable, Lyssa was relieved when Lonnie approached. "Miss Lyssa, this is what will happen from now on. You are a Miss. Lonnie is an elf. You will be treated like a Miss."

Still not entirely comfortable but glad for the explanation, Lyssa ate her food quietly, and the house-elves soon began to disperse, already preparing for lunch. When she was done, she thanked the eleves and popped out.

The same happened at lunch and dinner, and Lyssa grew more comfortable with each visit. It seemed that time flew and before she knew it, Minerva was sitting next to her on the couch, awaiting the arrival of this Mystery Visitor.

**A/N: Heyo! I still have a poll on my profile page about the pairing you all want. Keep voting, the poll closes 02/28/14! Feb. 28, everyone!**


	7. Mystery Visitor, and Another One

**livingarandomreality- Yeah, I couldn't help it. It was just asking to be said. XD. Hope you like the new chapter!**

**rosie0522- Thanks! Reviews make me want to write even more!**

**CityCat- Thanks! And, as you requested, a chapter with more insight into Lyssa. Enjoy**

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Lyssa was going to get it when Minerva beat her to it. So she sat on the couch and waited for Minerva to let the man at the door in.

When he entered Lyssa's first impression was of a large, black figure, imposing and regal. She had seen the Master of Potions, of course, but never up close. Now, she saw his gaunt face and skinny body in a way only an elf could. Most would see his eyes as piercing, but Lyssa saw the haunted look behind them. His robes served to hide his thin figure, but Lyssa saw underneath, saw the lack of food as it took it's toll.

Willing herself to be still, Lyssa was quiet as Minerva introduced her to Master of Potions. "Severus, this is Lyssa. Lyssa, this is Severus."

"Hello, Severus," said Lyssa, feeling like she had failed as she saw this man in front of her, this man that her family had sworn to protect. He lived in Hogwarts, and the house-elves protected those who lived here.

"Lyssa," said Severus, giving a small nod in greeting. He moved smoothly across the floor, elegantly taking his seat across from Lyssa in an armchair. Minerva sat next to Lyssa.

"Lyssa, I have a few things to ask you," began Severus. "Are you all right with that?"

"Yes, Mast-Severus," said Lyssa, catching herself about to say Master of Potions. She would answer any questions this man had, no matter what. She had to help him somehow, as she could no longer help as a house-elf. No matter how much she wanted to.

"Lyssa, what were you about to call me?" asked Severus.

"I was about to call you Master of Potions, Severus," replied Lyssa, looking down.

"Lyssa, instead of Severus, you may say sir when you adress me. It that understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Lyssa, tasting the new word on her tounge.

"Now, I'm going to tell you to do something, and I need you to tell me if you feel compelled to do it," said Severus.

"Yes, sir," replied Lyssa. She was curious as to what he was going to ask.

"Lyssa, please fetch me some tea," asked Severus.

"I want to, sir. But I can't. I'm a Miss, not an elf," explained Lyssa, clenching and unclenching her fist as she resisted the urge to pop away and return with tea.

Severus nodded, taking note of that. "Lyssa, please stand up."

"Why, sir?" asked Lyssa. "How will that serve you?"

Severus' eyes seemed to flash momentarily, as if something had clicked. "Thank you, Lyssa, that will be all. Goodnight to you both," he said, leaving in a billow of robes.

Lyssa looked up at Minerva. "Minerva, what just happened?"

"My thoughts exactly, Lyssa. My thoughts exactly."

***  
Lyssa woke the next morning, yawning widely and stretching like a cat. She hopped from bed and with a snap of her fingers, it was made. Minerva had given her clothes the night before, and she had cried and cried. She was now freed from service, and she felt a hole inside her, as if she was missing something.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, she walked to her dark wardrobe and from it pulled a dress. It wasn't fancy. It was just a simple, light green slip with a dark green bow around the waist. Pulling it on, Lyssa hand tied the bow before leaving the room.

Minerva was not up yet, and Lyssa prepared tea in the kitchenette in Minerva's room, not sure if she could use the school kitchens any more. Taking a small cup for herself, Lyssa set the tea tray on the coffee table with a tin of biscuits she had found in the cupboard.

When Minerva emerged, Lyssa was sitting on a small stool, sipping her tea and nibbling on a ginger newt.

"Good morning, Lyssa," greeted Minerva. "Thank you for the tea. I will be gone again, and we wil use the same routine as yesterday's. No one will becoming tonight."

"Alright, Minerva," replied Lyssa.

"We can talk more tonight. Goodbye," said Minerva, giving a very surprised Lyssa a kiss on the forehead before departing.

When the door closed, Lyssa raised a single hand and touched her forehead. "What-what was that?"

She'd never been kissed, let alone by a witch who happened to be her grandmother. Elves didn't kiss, not unless it was romantic, but Lyssa got a warm, familial feeling from the kiss.

Shaking her head for the second time that day, Lyssa sat there for a while, mulling over the recent changes in her life. They had all been so quick, one after the other.

A while later, there was a knock on the door. Not sure what to do, Lyssa reached a few tendrils of magic out to see if it was a student. The results were puzzling, inconclusive. It was as if this person was no longer a student, but still learning. Deciding to take the risk, Lyssa very quietly approached the door.

Biting her lip she opened the door a few inches, and found herself looking up into the warm brown eyes of a very surprised witch. Her first though was that this witch looked nice. Her opinion was further proven when the witch, instead of fainting or gasping, just crouched down to Lyssa's eyes level and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

***  
Hermione had been looking for Professor McGonagall everywhere, but could find her. Finally deciding to try her professor's rooms, she walked up to the seventh floor. Knocking on the door next to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, she waited for someone to answer.

When the door did open, Hermione found herself looking down, instead of up as she had expected. Standing there, looking uo at her with emerald green eyes was what looked like a miniature version of Minerva McGonagall. Surprised and not sure what to do, she decided for a direct approach.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" she asked.

The girl looked at her, with wisdom behind her eyes. "I am Lyssa. What is Hermione Granger doing here?" asked Lyssa, her speech pattern off. Hermione could almost tell what was off, but it wasn't clear enough.

"I'm looking for Professor McGonagall," said Hermione. "Do you know where she is?"

"Minerva is going to be back after dinner. But I'm not supposed to be seen yet. Some people aren't ready to see me. But I think you're ready, Hermione Granger," said Lyssa, sounding like an odd mix of child and someone speaking a century ago.

"Just Hermione is fine, Lyssa," assured Hermione. "Lyssa, may I come in?"

"Hermione can come in," said Lyssa, nodding. She stepped aside to allow the other girl entry. "Hermione should sit. I will get tea." Lyssa disappeared through a door, presumably it get tea.

Hermione, feeling unsure, sat on the couch and waited for Lyssa to return. The young girl returned, and with her came a tea tray and a tin of Ginger Newts. "Thank you, Lyssa," said Hermione.

"Will Herm- you stay here until Minerva gets back?" asked Lyssa. Hermione noted the hesitation in Lyssa's sentence and vowed to ask Minerva about that.

"I think I will, of that's alright with you?"

"Of course. You can always stay," said Lyssa.

"Well, Lyssa," said Hermione, "why don't you tell me a bit about yourself."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! Again, I have a poll on my page for the preferred pairing. Voting closes on Feb. 28th, so vote before then!**


	8. Three Names, Two Discussions and One Hug

**CityCat-Yeah, Snapey knows things XD More that he should, in typical dungeon bat fashion. I tree to make the chapter longer to make up for my shorter ones, but I've been so busy that just updating had been hard. And don't worry, Lyssa and a Hermione will be best for friends, as soon and McGonagall figures out that the bloody hell is going on. :D**

**livingarandomreality-Thanks! I'm trying to insert Hermione more, because she's going to be important, both to helping Lyssa and just in general. Thanks for the review!**

**Tartan Tabby 85- Thanks! Reviews make me happy, because it's nice to know people appreciate your work. **

**rosie0522- Thanks! I'm trying to get in more chapter, but my schedule is packed and writers block is a disease I often find myself infected with. T.T**

**P.S. There are technically many mentions of names in this chapter, but cookies and a dedication to anyone who can find the three instances where they matter most! Check the title if you don't get why I'm doing this!**

* * *

When Minerva returned to her rooms, she expected to find Lyssa waiting for her. What she did not expect to find was Hermione Granger waiting as well. Schooling her featured into a sufficiently strict look, she called attention to herself. "And may I ask what you are doing here, Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped, turning to face her. "Oh, Professor, I was looking for you! Lyssa offered to let me stay until you returned," she explained, feeling a bit flustered.

Minerva gave Lyssa a look that said they would be having a talk later, then turned to Hermione. "It's perfectly fine Miss Granger. Please, sit down," she said, gesturing to the couch. She took a seat in the armchair. "Lyssa, please go to your room," she said to the young girl.

Lyssa hopped off her chair with a nod and ran off. Minerva turned to Hermione.

"What did you want to see me about?" she asked, her tone kind but tense.

"Professor, who was that?" asked Hermione, setting aside her problem in favor of curiosity. "All she would tell me was that she was a 'miss' and you were her guardian."

"That is none of your concern, Miss Granger," said Minerva, voice becoming clipped.

Hermione leaned forward, bringing herself closer to Minerva. "Who is she, Professor?" she implored, catching herself before she said 'Minerva'. She had a feeling the older woman would not appreciate the familiar term right now.

"Miss Granger," warned Minerva, the look on her face becoming dangerous. I truth, she was not ready to talk anyone else about Lyssa. That would force her to remember Belladonna, and that was something she could save for another day.

Hermione wisely dropped the subject, but was clearly not going to let it go any time soon. Holding in a sigh, she turned to the problem she had originally come to the Professor for

"Professor McGonagall, I came here to inquire into a job or internship at Hogwarts after graduation. I'm not sure I'm ready to let the castle go, yet."

Minerva though for a second, glad for the change in topic and considering Hermione's proposal. "Hogwarts would love to keep you on, Miss Granger," she admitted. "I'm sure I can find something for the brains of the Golden Trio." A flicker of a smile appeared on her face as she made the remark, but was quickly gone.

Hermione smiled openly, both at the jibe and the prospect of continuing at Hogwarts after she graduated. "Thank you, Professor," said Hermione, holding in her excitement. "I should go now, though. I wouldn't like to overstay my welcome." She stood, brushing out her robes,

Minerva considered having the young girl–no, woman–stay for tea, and though the thought was tempting, she knew she had to deal with Lyssa. "You could never overstay your welcome, Miss Granger, but I am afraid I have things to do and must get to them." Minerva stood as well, and led the younger witch to the door, opening it.

Hermione smiled at Minerva and slipped out the door, turning one last time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Miss Granger," said Minerva.

"Goodbye, Professor," said Hermione.

And as Minerva closed the door, she whispered, only to herself, "Goodbye, Hermione."

And at the very same time, under her breath, Hermione said, "Goodbye, Minerva."

Both shaking off the odd feeling, they each walked to their respective duties; Hermione had halls to patrol and Minerva had a young girl to talk to.

Lyssa laying spread eagled when Minerva entered, but she sat straight up when she saw the older woman standing at the foot of her bed.  
"Hello!" she said.

"Lyssa, we need to talk," said Minerva, attitude not at all lightened by the young girl's bright tone.

Lyssa looked down at her lap and mumbled, "I know," like a typical child in trouble. Minerva had to hold in a bittersweet smile at the antics of the girl. She was turning into a child, drifting from the house-elf behaviours she had been taught.

"I'm glad you didn't tell Hermione much, but you need to be careful. Until we figure out a way to explain your presence, you aren't to let anyone into my rooms. No one but the people who know you can see you, Lyssa," said Minerva gently. "Not until we figure this situation out ourselves."

"I know," said Lyssa. "I'm sorry, Minerva."

Minerva moved and kneeled next to the bed, turning Lyssa to face her. "Lyssa, you can call me grandma." She was getting emotional, and she felt joy at having Lyssa with her, but sorrow that they were missing Belladonna. Luckily, Lyssa was too young to remember her mother.

Engulfing the small girl, Minerva buried her face in Lyssas, long, black hair and felt two small arms wrap around her shoulders and squeeze.

Eventually, their hug ended, and a both Lyssa and Minerva were wiping tears for their eyes. "I love you, my little Lyssa," said Minerva.

"And I love you, grandma," said Lyssa.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. Crappy excuses:**

**A) Schoolwork. .homework!**

**B)Writers Block. It loves popping up in my path at the randomest and most inconvenient of times. **

**C) It felt like a natural stopping point. Kill me now. XD**

**Please Review! It makes me happy!**


End file.
